Just for Demyx
by BlackWind92
Summary: The month of September.
1. 9 & 1

Hello! I'm gonna start a mini project. The first 13 days of each month, I'm going to make 13 individual stories for each character of the Organization. Since this is the first month of my project, and the ninth month, this will soley focus on Demyx. Well, he'll have a main part in it anyways. How this is gonna work is like this. Month/Day. Month represents the main character, so its Demyx/Day Number. Since today is 9/1, the pairing is...Demyx/Xemnas. Tommorow will be Demyx/Xigbar since its 9/2, all the way up to Demyx/Roxas. Get it? And yes, Demyx is indeed coupled with the character the day number is. If you don't like the pairing, then skip the chapter.

Realize, this are going to be short, drabble's you call them I guess. Right? Yeah. Thats what they're called. -laughs- So, without further stalling and explanations on my part, here's my first part of my mini-project.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

_**9/1**_

'_We don't have hearts, so we can't feel emotion.'_ After meeting Demyx, Xemnas knew this was a load of bullshit. Number IX always got Xemnas feeling emotions, whatever that emotion may be. Usually, the feeling ended up as love. Demyx knew this too, and he exploited that. When they were alone, Demyx could get anything out of Xemnas, who blamed it simply on the Melodious Nocturne's adorable puppy-dog face.

Sleepless nights in the Superior's room said otherwise. Yes, it was love that made Xemnas give Demyx close to no missions, only when Demyx requested it would he be given a mission.

Of course, Xemnas did not foresee Demyx's death on his second mission against Sora. When reports came in of his…Lover's? death, he slowly morphed back into the old Xemnas, feeling nothing for no one.

Once again, Xemnas had no heart, no feelings.

**End**

There yah go. The first portion of 13 days.

-Blackwind92

PS: For anyone wondering about Roxas, I'll get to him. Don't worry. Theres no 13th month, but I will do something with him, so don't worry.


	2. 9 & 2

Heres your short drabble of Demyx/Xigbar. I warn you now, its fluffy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

_**9/2**_

When wandering the halls, Demyx didn't usually have company. As of late though, Xigbar had been 'dropping' in to talk. Literally. The Freeshooter would suddenly be hanging from the ceiling in front of Demyx, making the younger yelp and jump back in surprise.

How he hung from that blasted ceiling, Demyx never did figure out. What he did figure out was why Xigbar had been stopping to talk to him so much. After about three weeks of Xigbar's random appearance, his true reason showed thru.

The last time Number II dropped from the ceiling, Demyx had found lips pressed against his own, in a weird upside-down kiss. Xigbar had grinned cockily and disappeared into a portal of darkness.

Now, Demyx wandered the halls more frequently, looking foreword to Xigbar's next little visit.

**End**

Tommorow is Demyx/Xaldin. Check back!

-Blackwind92


	3. 9 & 3

Your daily dose of Demyx/Xaldin.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

_**9/3**_

Fascination is what it was. The way Xaldin managed to control the spears and the wind fascinated Demyx. The dirty blonde watched Xaldin countless times when Number III was sparring against invisible enemies. As far as Demyx knew, Xaldin didn't know that Number IX was watching, but that was far from the truth.

The Whirlwind Lancer knew for a fact Demyx was watching from high above, so Xaldin made sure he put on a show for the younger. Twisting his body in an almost sexual fashion, he almost smirked sometimes when he passed Demyx in the halls. A blush would rise to Demyx's face, and he would pick up his pace to get past Xaldin, in the hopes he wouldn't notice.

Xaldin did love being the object of someone's interest, even if it was mullet boy's.

**End**

Hope you liked. I don't think I've ever seen a Demyx/Xigbar(Xigbar/Demyx?) so...Here's the first!

-Blackwind92


	4. 9 & 4

This one was interesting. Demyx/Vexen, friendship or more, you decide.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

_**9/4**_

Demyx always was a curious person, questioning things, like if they really didn't have emotions, how the others because Nobodies, and so on. So of course, curiosity drove him to Vexen's lab. The old man was creepy, but Demyx was starting to wonder what his latest project was. Number IV had been locked up in his lab for almost six days, seldom leaving.

The door to the dark lab creaked open and the Melodious Nocturne took a hesitant step inside.

"Vexen? What're you working on?" He asked, walking closer to where the Chilly Academic sat, hunched over his desk.

"A shape-shifting potion. Anyone who drinks it can become anyone or anything they want for approximately four hours. I'm putting the final ingredients in." That was Vexen's stoic reply.

"Oh. Okay." Demyx paused before an idea lit up in his head. "Can I test it for you? I wanna try and be someone else!" Vexen paused in the mixing of the potion and turned towards Demyx.

"Alright. Realize it hasn't been tested before, so there might be weird side-effects…" Vexen trailed off. He didn't want to be blamed for the death or ailment of an Organization member.

"That's fine! I still want to be the one to test it." Demyx grinned.

When the potion had successfully been tested, Vexen decided to keep the kid around. He was like Vexen's new Guinea pig. Any experiment of Vexen's, Demyx was the test subject.

**End**

As you can tell, the ending can be taken either sexually or not. Its really up to you.

-Blackwind92


	5. 9 & 5

This was weird to write. Like, extremely weird. There isn't really anything between them in this, they just interact. XD Here yah go.

_**9/5**_

Demyx rarely visited the library, but today was an exception. Lexaeus was one person in the Organization that he didn't talk to; so today he was making a point to find the Silent Hero. So, when Demyx walked into the library, he grinned when he was Lexaeus there.

"Hey! Lexaeus! What's up?" He chirped, flopping down into the seat across from Number V. Two brown eyes looked up over the top of the book, and then sunk back down, ignoring the hyper blonde.

For half an hour, Demyx constantly peppered Lexaeus with questions, or simply spoke about everything and nothing. The Silent Hero remained true to his name, eyes never leaving the book, not uttering a single word, nor making any sign he had even heard The Melodious Nocturne.

"Jeez…They don't call you the Silent Hero for nothing." Demyx mumbled, giving up and leaving the library. Unknown to Demyx, a small smirk appeared on Number V's face at Demyx's last words.

End 

That's all for those two. I just don't like the idea of that pairing, so I wrote it like Lexaeus didn't care what Demy said at all. Woo.

-Blackwind92


	6. 9 & 6

Hi everyone! School started for me today, I had fun. I met two people I can say I'd like to get to become friends with, which is amazing because it's the first day and all. Usually it's like…Two months before I start getting more friends. Lol. So yeah, it was a pretty awesome day. And just FYI, now that school's started updates will be a little later in the day for my stories. Sorry.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

_**9/6**_

**_  
_**Footsteps were muffled as Demyx plodded thru the waist high muck down the hallways towards Zexions room. Vexen, Marluxia and himself had been chosen to work on an experiment, but it exploded and waist-high muddy water was the result. Now Zexion was being called in to sniff around and figure out what exactly is in the water. The Melodious Nocturne had been sent to get him.

So, knocking on his door, Demyx shifted from left foot to right. The dark, nasty looking water was pretty gross, and he was sure that his pants hated him right about now for having to walk thru it all…If inanimate objects could hate anyways.

Number VI's door opened, and immediately the water flowed into the clean room, tugging Demyx with it. The blonde swayed before falling right into Zexion, who grunted and stumbled slightly with the extra weight. Demyx blushed and regained his footing.

"Y-You're needed to help fix this mess…" He mumbled, turning and racing away from the stoic man. Zexion in turn, rolled his eyes and smiled slightly. Demyx was oddly jittery around him, that's for sure…

End

-Blackwind92


	7. 9 & 7

Strait to the point, here we go…Oh, one thing. I'm falling behind. Some updates may end up a day late, or really late in the day, like this one. School is started and I'm having trouble finding time to do this.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

_**9/7**_

The Melodious Nocturne was either brave or stupid. Many would go with stupid, but he liked to think of himself as more brave then stupid. Of course, he had never bugged Saix as much as he was now then he ever had. So maybe today it was stupidity.

Wherever the superior Nobody went, Demyx followed, pestering Saix with questions. Saix remained silent for quite a long time, all until Number IX decided to ask about his past life. That drew the line.

"Stop following me. Stop talking to me. And STOP asking me questions." He snarled, glaring at Demyx and quickening his pace. He notices the second pair of footsteps stop, and he turned slightly to see Demyx standing in the middle of the hallway, a hurt look upon his face. Even though they couldn't feel emotions, the Melodious Nocturne looked so truly hurt that even Saix felt a shadow of pity grace his non-existant heart.

"…I don't remember too much, but…"

Saix began the story of his others life, Demyx hanging on to every word. Its not every day Saix opens up after all.

End 

-Blackwind92


	8. 9 & 8

I wrote this in class.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

_**9/8**_

Demyx and Axel didn't interact, often, but when they did, the rest of the Organization claimed the room they had been in always seemed hotter. Humid even. The windows would be fogged and the air would feel thick.

Number VIII and IX both claimed that the reason for the changes in the room was because their elements didn't mix. They said they'd get in arguments and end up battling, so their elements would cancel the others out and just…Change the temperature.

Of course, that never explained why their rooms would be like that after certain nights when a few of the Organization members complained about weird noises coming from on room or the other. In Zexion's words…

"Hmm. Smells like sex."

**End**

This one was fun.

-Blackwind92


	9. 9 & 9

Right, I'm warning you all now. This is going to be complete crack. DemyxWaterclone is what it is...Believe me, this will be painful for me to write, but fun at the same time.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

_**9/9**_

Lately, when Demyx played his Sitar, he noticed one or two water clones would appear without his consent. They'd just…Be there. The scariest thing about it though, was that they were starting to look even more human. He had asked the Superior if it was possible for his water clones to become human, but Number I had laughed and denied the possibility.

So, once again, he played his Sitar in his room, and one water clone appeared. Instead of being completely see-thru, the things in the room behind it were very hard to see, like the water clone was foggy or something. Or realer then ever.

Demyx stopped playing his Sitar as soon as it stepped towards him. It didn't disappear like they always did. Standing, he set his Sitar down and backed up slightly. The clone stepped foreward. Demyx, back, water clone, foreward. Soon, the water clone had Demyx backed against the wall. Slowly, the water clone leaned closer and…Kissed him. Shell-shocked, Demyx could do nothing but stand there as the clone disappeared into thin air.

"…What the _hell _just happened?"

**End**

No comment. Really.

-Blackwind92


	10. 9 & 10

I'm procrastinating by doing this instead of my homework.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

_**9/10**_

"Okay, off with the cloak."

"Oh come on!"

"Off with it."

"…Fine."

Demyx unzipped his cloak and let it fall to the ground, grumbling about Luxord being a cheater. He knew Luxord was watching him intently, looking at his body underneath the cloak. This is one of the days that Number IX regretted not putting on a shirt underneath his cloak.

Playing any strip game of cards with Luxord always seemed to be a bad idea.

**End**

I wish I were in Luxord's place. I mean…Um…-coughs- Poor Demyx, having to strip for Luxord.

-Blackwind92


	11. 9 & 11

I'm not making Marluxia girly and gay. It's not him.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**9/11**

The poor guy didn't even remember his Somebody's name, at least, that's what Number IX had heard. Demyx was sent to show him around because their elements were compatible or something. Earth and water. Either Demyx would help the guy "grow" or he would drown the other.

"You must be Marluxia. I'm Demyx!" He began. When no response came from the other, he continued, "The guy that's supposed to show you around?" Marluxia glanced up at this.

"Oh. So that's who you are. All right. Lets get this over with." Number XI mumbled, heaving a sigh and following Demyx as they walked thru the halls. Demyx felt kind of bad for Marluxia. Kind of, seeming they didn't have hearts and all. He remembered though, what it was like being a newborn Nobody. It wasn't a very nice experience.

Then and there, Demyx vowed to help Marluxia as much as he could.

End 

-Blackwind92


	12. 9 & 12

Woohoo! Time for Demyx to go for a girl! Yeah!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

_**9/12**_

Water and electricity was NOT a good mix. Unless, it was just the right amount. A spark or a shock is what was created between the two, the spark growing into a full-out fire. When they first met, it had been rivalry. But we all know rivals can have unresolved sexual tension.

When they sparred, it was always until they were about to fade. This time, it was different. They sparred, and when Demyx had Larxene pinned (It was hand-to-hand combat this time, not elemental), there was that spark again. This time, it wasn't anger or competitiveness. It was something else.

Larxene propped herself up on her elbows and pushed her lips against Demyx's in a desperate kiss. The gesture was returned, and after a moment Demyx pulled back. Smirking slightly, he stood up and helped Larxene stand, pulling her against him in the process.

"Oh, we aren't ending there." He murmured seductively, opening a portal and pulling the willing Larxene into it.

**End**

…Okay, so maybe I got carried away with that. XD Oh well. I think I'm going to write a DemyxLarxene. Fun.

-Blackwind92


	13. 9 & 13

So, this is it…The final drabble of this project…Or is it? Tomorrow, I will be updating again with a special surprise for you…And the day after that…And so on.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

_**9/13**_

When Roxas left, Axel acted as if he was the only one Roxas was friends with. It was always "Oh, me and Roxas did this, we did that." Yeah…Right. Somehow, Axel always forgot about Demyx. Most of the stories Axel would mention, Demyx would be forgotten. He was there a lot of the times, laughing and hanging out with them, but not in Axel's stories. It was just him and Roxas.

Axel cared. No one else cared. "Hey, Axel, I'm sorry abo—" "Shut up. You didn't care." Of course. Demyx didn't care. Really, he didn't.

Not.

Demyx was just as good friends with Roxas as Axel had been. Axel just holed himself up and acted like he was the only one.

In the end...

Demyx was always forgotten.

**End**

Wow, that was depressing. Oh well. Be ready, there are more special updates on the way.

-Blackwind92


	14. Requests? Tell me what you want

Okay! This is not a chapter. It's a note. With this, I'll be telling you what I'm going to do with the rest of this fic. It WILL be updated as much as possible, every day still! Yes, I will figure a way to do it. I'm going to tell you a little bit of what I'm going to go, and that I'm taking…Requests of sorts.

What I'm going to do with this story:  
Demyx will be paired with someone else every day, though not Organization members seeming that's been finished. Crack? Maybe. Smut? No. That's where the requests come in.

Request stuff:  
I'm going to take these drabbles…And turn them into fics, BUT, only the ones you request. Someone's already said Demyx/Larxene is something they want, so the first fic I'll be continuing is that one. Second, I don't know yet. So start reviewing and telling me what you want to see made into a longer story. One-shots or chaptered, I can't tell you for sure…It's however the story flows. Yes, if you request it in the review, there will be a lemon(s).

So, here are the continuations so far(This will be updated every time):  
1. Demyx/Larxene  
2. Demyx/Xaldin (Possible Dem/Xal/Xig)

Click that ivory button and tell me what you want!

-Blackwind92


	15. DemyxNamine

Ah, the fourteenth. This is…Demyx/Namine. Don't like, don't read.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

_**9/14**_

Demyx liked watching Namine draw. She wasn't the best drawer, but she was okay, and actually drew some pretty interesting stuff. Like the time she drew Saix and Marluxia kissing. Now _that_ had been interesting. He couldn't help but wonder what other drawings where hidden in the sketchers room. Lately though, she drew mysterious things.

There would be two people in the picture – a boy and a girl. They were hugging. The girl was blonde, but the guy had no hair color, no eye color… In fact, you just couldn't see his face. Finally, curiosity got the best of him.

"Who are you drawing?"

"Us."

"Us?"

"Yes. When we have hearts."

Demyx smiled.

**End**

Aww.

-Blackwind92


	16. DemyxKairi

Demyx/Kairi! W00T.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

_**9/15**_

He thought of clear endless water, sandy beaches, beautiful scenery…And he found her. He opened a portal to a place of his dreams, and ended up finding a person just as beautiful. On the sandy beach he ended up on was a girl standing near the shore, red hair falling at about shoulder length, pink clothing contrasting the blue of the waters and the yellow of the sand.

Demyx took a hesitant step towards her. She turned around at the sound of boots on sand.

"Are you new here?" She asked.

"Um…Yeah..." He replied nervously.

"Oh, well then, welcome to Destiny Islands! See you around." She turned and started to walk off down the beach. "By the way, I'm Kairi!" She threw over her shoulder along with a lazy wave.

Kairi… He frowned slightly. Too bad he didn't have a heart.

**End**

-Blackwind92


	17. DemyxLeon

Oh my God you guys, I'm so sorry for missing yesterday and updating so late today. I woke up really late yesterday and had to race to a friends house, so I didn't get to update. And I got home about an hour ago and totally blanked on this, got online and went "Hoshit!" and so now…I'm gonna give you a quick update.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

_**9/17**_

Demyx, being sent to Hollow Bastion early, began wandering around. No one was really around; it was actually kind of foggy that morning anyways. As he walked into the Bailey, he saw someone he hadn't seen before. Now, he had been to Hollow Bastion enough to recognize most of the people, but either this person was new or just never showed his face.

Brown, shaggy hair fell at shoulder length, a scar running right in between his eyes. Demyx thought he was actually kind of good looking. The guy had sensed his presence though and turned around.

"…Black cloak? Your of Organization XIII." His voice was pretty deep too. He pulled out a sword that looked like a gun at the same time, and Demyx started getting a bit edgy.

"No idea what you're talking about. Bye!" He squeaked, turning and running out of the Bailey.

So that's one face he knew to stay away from.

**End**

Gasp! And you were expecting Demyx/Cloud weren't you? XD Another day.

-Blackwind92


	18. DemyxTifa

-Long string of curse words- My computer crashed! I'm sorry for not updating yesterday. Comp crashed and it wasn't fixed until today.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

_**9/18**_

He admired her. The girl was everything he wasn't. Strong, brave, caring… He had only heard her name once or twice. Tifa. That was her name. Demyx really wished he could be like her. He was a weak fighter; she was a strong martial artist. He ran from battle; She raced headfirst into it.

She talked to a lot of people, so…He decided the next person she would talk to would be him.

"Hi!" He said, smiling, walking into the place she was training that day.

"Um, hello." She said, turning to face him and smiling slightly.

"I've seen you fight once or twice, you're pretty good. I uh…Well..." Demyx trailed off. He wanted to ask so badly, but he wasn't sure how to.

"Yeees?" Tifa dragged out the 'eh' in yes.

"Train me. Please. I can barely fight and in this world, that's not the best thing."

"Erm…I guess I can help you a little bit. Sure. The names Tifa, who are you?"

"Demyx. Call me Demyx."

"Okay Demyx, lets get started then."

Half the things she taught him, he used in the battle against Sora, yet he still faded.

**End**

Crazy, but I can see this pairing actually working out. O.o


End file.
